Friends
by Tailsic
Summary: Timmy runs into Trixie Tang who is disguise has a boy in a comic book store, after which the two decides to be friends. Now that their friends Timmy try to show her what a great guy he is, in hope of getting Trixie to like him. TimmyxTrixie


Timmy Turner has just got his allowance and was on his way to the comic book store to get the newest edition of Skull Squisher. When he arrive there he went straight to the Skull Squisher comic section. Once there, Timmy started looking for the issue 34# of Skull Squisher. After 2 minute he found the comic and good thing too, because it was the last copy they had. Timmy started jump up and down for joy.

"Excuse me, but is that the last issue #34 of Skull Squisher" A boy wearing orange pants, a purple shirt, and a red hat with a D on it, who was secretly Trixie Tang in disguise.

"Trixie" Timmy said.

"What?! I'… I… I'm… I'm not Trixie Tang, I'm a boy, just like you Tim… I mean boy I never met before" Trixie said trying to keep her identity a secret.

Timmy looks at her strangely, before remembering that Trixie wants to keep her like of boyish things a secret, so he decides to play along.

"Oh, sorry about that dude" Timmy chuckled.

"It's ok" Trixie said.

"So do you like Skull Squisher Comic?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I love Skull Squisher, he so cool when he's squishing all of his enemies" Trixie said.

"Ok then here you go" Timmy handed Trixie the comic.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Trixie said a little confused.

"It's ok, I already have a big collection of Skull Squisher Comics at my house anyway, I'll just what for the next issue #34" Timmy said.

"Really?, Do you have issue #10 and #12?" Trixie asked.

"Yep, I have every issue from 1-28, you want to see them?" Timmy said.

"You bet" Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie left to the comic book store and head for Timmy house. Once there, they enter the house and ran up stairs complete annoying his parents. As they enter his room, Timmy goes to his bed and starts looking for something under the bed. While Timmy looks under his bed, Trixie decides looks around his room.

"Whoa, so this is what a middle class looks like, never been inside on before" Trixie said looking stunned.

"What was that?" Timmy said while still looking.

"Oh noting, I was just mumbling to myself" She said.

"Here they are" Timmy said as he pulls a box from up under his bed and place it on the bed. Trixie was complete surprise with his collection.

"Skull Squisher, Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, and Frogman, wow I'm impress with you're collection" Trixie smiled.

"Thanks, I been collecting comics ever since I was 7" Timmy said.

"Wow, that's quite a accomplishment" Trixie said.

"Thanks again, so are you ready to read some comic" Timmy said.

"You bet" Trixie replied.

Both Timmy and Trixie spend the rest of the day reading comics, they read for hours until Trixie cell phone started to vibrate, signaling her to go home.

"Looks like I got to go home" Trixie said.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you" Timmy said.

"It was nice meeting you too, I had a lot of fun" Trixie said.

"Maybe we could hang out again sometime?" Timmy said.

"I would like that" Trixie smiled.

"Friends?" Timmy said handing his hand out.

"Friends" Trixie said shaking his hand.

"Oh wait, we never really introduce our self's to each other, I'm Timmy" Timmy said.

"I'm Tri… stan… Tristan, yeah I'm Tristan" She said.

"Well good bye Tristan" Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy" Tristan said as she leaves his room.

I soon as she leaves, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof pop up.

"Wow sport, looks like you and Trixie had a good time" Wanda said.

"Wanda, he said his name was Tristan, Tristan, not Trixie, and they say I'm the dumb one" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, that was Trixie" Wanda said.

"That wasn't Trixie, Trixie is a girl, Tristan a dude" Cosmo said.

Both Timmy and Wanda smack there foreheads at Cosmo stupidity.

"So Timmy, what you're plan this time?" Wanda said.

"I'm going to hang out with her, and maybe after seeing how much of a great guy I am, she'll want to be my girlfriend" Timmy said.

"I hope you're plan works short" Wanda said.

"I hope so too Wanda" Timmy said.

End of Chapter


End file.
